fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Dragons, Beast Gods,
''Ultimate Dragons, Beast Gods, & Digital Ascendants--Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters & Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconian Millennium / Primordial Bestial Godly Universal Infinity DX Storm '' is a fan fictional series & a multi-crossover series. The main crossovers are Digimon Fusion Kai, Neo Sailor Moon, Medaka Box, High School Evangelion DxD, Bakugan, Sonic, Kingdom Hearts, Transformers, Looney Tunes Zero, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, & Jackie Chan Adventures. ''Silver Millennium / Holy Star Kingdom Alliance'' ''Neo Sailor Soldiers / Holy Council Of The Solar System'' *''Neo Sailor Moon'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Neo Sailor Star'' *''Neo Sailor Atlantis'' *''Neo Sailor Charon'' ''Asteriod Sailor Soldiers'' ''Sailor Soldier Cilvilaztion / Sailor Soldier Universe'' ''Sailor Soldier Supreme Commander / Sailor Soldier Prime'' *''Sailor Galaxia'' ''Sailor Soldier Grand High Council / Infinity Soldiers'' *''Sailor Singularity'' *''Sailor Comet'' *''Sailor Polarius'' *''Sailor Nebula'' *''Sailor Quasar'' *''Sailor Kupier'' *''Sailor Nova Proxima'' *''Sailor Diamond Dust'' *''Sailor Kinmoku'' *''Sailor Kakyuu'' *''Sailor Selenium'' *''Sailor Rainbow Prism'' *''Sailor Andromeda'' ''Sailor Soldier Elite Guard'' Kinmoku Sailor Soldiers ''Celestial Soldiers'' ''Deity Soldiers'' ''Zodiac Soldiers'' ''Divinity Soldiers / Legendary Founders of Sailor Solider Universe / Original Sailors'' ''Sailor Soldiers Outside The Solar System'' ''Sailor Animates'' ''Fusion Heart'' ''Supreme Commanders'' *''King Shoutmon'' *''Queen Singmon'' ''Original DigiDestined / High Generals'' *''Taich "Tai" Kamiya & Agumon'' *''Yamato "Matt" Ishida & Gabumon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' *''Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Tentomon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' *''Takeru "T.K." Takaishi & Patamon'' *''Hikari "Kari" Kaimya & Gatomon'' *''Toshiro "Shiro" Takaishi & Dracomon'' *''Rei Saiba & Lunamon'' *''Osamu "Sam" Ichiouji & Bearmon'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Veemon'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' *''Hiei Tsukyomi & Dobermon'' *''Ayaka Hatake & Guilmon'' *''Felix Kasasumori & Kaiyromon'' *''Kimiko "Kimi" Yamamoto & Renamon'' *''Yudai Taikishima & Dorumon'' *''Kishi "Kiyo" Yamamoto & Leomon'' *''Ashley Hasaegawa & Ogremon'' *''Edward Taikishima & Veemon'' *''Brandi Haruno & BlackGatomon'' *''Zachary Yamamoto & Kudamon'' *''Lucy Kurusaki & Skymomon'' ''Digimon Sovereigns'' ''Royal Knights'' ''Olympus XII'' ''Autobots'' ''Primes / Prime Leaders'' ''Autobots'' ''Wreckers'' ''Dinobots'' ''Aerialbots'' ''Proectobots ''Mini-Cons ''The 9'' ''Maximals'' ''Cybertron Eliet Guard'' ''Female Autobots / Valkyries'' ''Battle Brawlers'' ''Sonic Heroes'' ''Keyblade Warriors'' ''Head Masters / Grand Masters'' ''Keybalde Masters'' ''Keybalde Weilders'' ''Angels'' ''God'' ''Seraphim'' ''Fallen Angels'' ''Grigori'' ''Devils'' ''Satans'' ''Dragons'' ''Supreme Kings'' ''Holy Dragon'' *King Haiku ''Dark Dragon'' *''King Raiku'' ''Twilight Dragon'' *''King Zaiku'' ''True Dragon'' *''Great Red'' *''Misato Daiblous'' ''Dragon God'' *''Ophis'' *''Ritsuko Hellfire'' ''Heavenly Dragons'' *''Ddraig'' *''Albion'' ''Dragon Kings'' ''Evil Dragons'' ''Mythological Factions'' ''Olympus'' ''Asgard'' ''Hindu'' ''Section 13 & The J-Team / Zodiac Masters'' ''Holy Knights'' ''Loonatics'' ''Time-Space Administration Bureau / T.S.A.B. ''Allies ''Tv Shows'' ''Movies'' ''Video Games'' ''Trivia'' *''Sailor Galaxia ia the leader of The Infinity Soldiers, she does not have Sailor Chaos sealed inside her.'' *''The Neo Soldiers have Lost High-Tier Longinuses containing The Spirits Of The Holy King, King Haiku, & The Primordial Beast Gods'' *''Rias has The Lost Longinus, Absolute Destruction, containing The spirit of The Dark Dragon, King Raiku.'' *''Medaka has The Lost Longinus, Infinite Twilight, containing The spirit of The of Twilight Dragon, King Zaiku.'' *''The Moon Kingdom still exists, it was not destroyed by The Dark Kingdom.'' *''Kikyo is the imperial princess of The Andromeda Galaxy, & its Infinity Soldier, Sailor Andromeda.'' *''King Haiku, King Raiku, & King Zaiku are call The 3 Supreme Kings, they are the only dragons whose power excedds Ophis & Great Red.'' *''The Digi Destined are also called The Fusion Hearts, They were given Fusion Loaders giving them the aility to do Digi Fusion.'' *''The Crests of Coursge, Friendship, Hope, Light, Bravery, Destiny, Trust, Perserverence, Loyality, Justice, Kindness, Miracles, Spirit, Faith, & Determination has the DNA of the First Ascendnant.'' *''Motoko Kusanagi is the princess of Charon, she is also its Neo Sailor Soldier, Neo Sailor Charon. Motoko has the fourth Talisman, The Rainbow Magnum.'' Category:Ultimate Dragons, Beast Gods, & Digital Ascendants--Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters & Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconian Millennium / Primordial Bestial Godly Universal Infinity DX Storm Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Kamikaze Dragons & Digital Ascendants- Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconic Millennium DX Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinite Galactic UXP Imperial Crystal Star Millennium Surge Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DXD Fan Fictions Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Sailor Neo Moon Great Holy Crystal Infinity Star Intergalactic Sacred Divinity Superior Zodiac Kingdom / Ancient Bestial God Slayers / Supreme Dragon King Grand Meteor Storm / Burst Limit Imperial Grand Millennium Zero Surge Category:Neon Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Beast God Slayer / Intergalactic Starlight Zero / Supreme Holy Dragon King Infinity Celestial Zodiac Deity Universal Revolutionary Maximum X-Storm Fan Fictions